Surviving the Last Year at Hogwarts
by Purple-er
Summary: AU, some violence: Harry Potter is slowly losing it and being haunted by Tom Riddle's pesky, evil ghost is not helping at all. On top of it all his arch enemy, Draco Malfoy, is intent on killing him. Proper summary inside. All kinds of reviews welcome.
1. Where's Harry?

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything and I'll have to invent my own characters one day. 

Summary: Alternate Universe. Potter finally kills Voldemort over the summer after 6th year. He returns to his last year at Hogwarts, only to be haunted by none other than Tom Riddle's pesky, evil ghost. Harry is slowly losing against the pressure of being a super-star celebrity, and his failed love-life doesn't help either. On top of it all, his arch-rival Draco Malfoy is intent on killing him. Ron and Hermione get together (obviously) but how long can it last? Why is Ron dropping out of school?

I welcome all kinds of reviews, the good, the bad and the ugly. There maybe some bad language.

Warning: Mild hints of slash. Though there won't be any graphic sex scenes, there's some proper violence later on.

Excerpt from much later on:

'Go haunt someone else,' he muttered from behind a towel as he wiped his face.

'Potter, however dim you are, you must see the sense in haunting the person that murdered me.'

'When did you become sensible? After death?' Harry spat and stalked through the Gryffindor dorm, already in the foulest mood ever.

* * *

The first day of seventh year was a time for celebration and tense anticipation for most Gryffindor's. This was, of course, because HARRY POTTER hero and savior of the magical world, was expected to return to Hogwarts after the defeat of the evil monster – Voldemort. The breakfast table was crowded with excited whispers about the oncoming celebration. Parties were being planned, guest lists revised and dreamy boys and girls hoped for a night with the ravishing hero that was Harry Potter. 

However, even though the subject of all this intense discussion was absent, his two best friends were not. They had, as usual, started with one of their eternal arguments.

'We cannot tell _anyone_ Ron.' Hermione hissed, from under her fierce curls 'That's why its called a _secret.' _

'Everyone deserves to know! They've been planning tonight for _ages_.' Ron argued.

'It doesn't matter. They'll survive the disappointment I'm sure.'

'Stop acting so – so - **cold**'

'Oh, will you just listen to me and shut up!' Hermione snapped. Ron's blue eyes blazed with anger. There was a pause before he cleared his throat and said loudly,

'But _MIONE_. We should tell them that – HARRY- won't be coming for at least another _WEEK_."

Ron's loud voice carried to the entire table, and even reached a few Hufflepuff's nearby. Hermione rolled her eyes at his childish antics and made sure that the surprised Hufflepuff's could see her displeasure. Under the table though, they continued to hold hands casually. When the interrogation started, she pressed his hand gently, making it clear that she was going to handle all the troublesome questions. Soon the whole school would know that Harry wouldn't be arriving for another week and speculation would extrapolate as to _why? When? And Where?_ They needed to be given firm but vague answers.

The whispers reduced for the sorting but never completely died down. McGonagall, sensing that everyone was getting impatient, kept the speech to the bare minimum..

'Did you guys hear about Malfoy?' Dean shouted from across the table.

Hermione groaned as Ron yelled back, 'What?'

'I said did you guys hear about Malfoy!'

'No! I mean what about him?!' Ron said, partly enjoying the confusion.

Deans face looked suddenly serious, 'It seems his parents were killed over summer.'

A momentary hush fell over the table,

'D'you think it was Voldemort?' Ron asked Hermione, eyes shinning with glee at the misfortune of his enemy.

She didn't answer but glanced over to the Slytherin table and found Malfoy's grey eyes looking directly at her. Hermione nearly choked on her food. Could he have possibly heard them? She dismissed the thought. That wasn't possible.. After all he was at the other end of the Great hall…wasn't he?

'He looks different.' She observed, avoiding looking at the Slytherin table. Ron stared at Malfoy openly for a minute and Hermione winced. He could be so bloody tactless sometimes, just like Harry.

Surprisingly Ron agreed with her, 'Yeah, he looks more – serious. I think he's lost some weight too. Must be all the suffering.' Ron laughed, not hiding the maliciousness he felt.

'It's something else' Hermione said, frowning 'Don't you see it? There's something –_different_ - about his aura.'

'Uh huh.' Ron said, barely listening, 'Anyway, enough of Malfoy, C'mon--' and he lead her away from her Great Hall, and her worries.

* * *

By the second day of school, news of the changed Malfoy had spread like wild fire. 

'He's become some kind of violent psychopath' Seamus explained grimly, as they walked towards class, 'he even-'

'- He always was one' Ron interrupted, bored, 'What's so new about that?'

'It's not that Ron' Hermione whispered, 'he's not the same Malfoy any more. He's become… _powerful_.'

'Why exactly are you whispering?' Ron said loudly, not being able to control his temper.

'Even the walls have ears.' Hermione answered, 'Its best to be cautious. You _do_ know what that means don't you Ron?'

Ron rolled his eyes and walked right into a quivering second year Hufflepuff. He picked the little boy off the stone cobbled floor by his collar,

'What's wrong kid?' the boy's big eyes watered and his lips quivered,

'_HH He's_ going to kill me.'

'What?! Who?' Ron demanded angrily, 'Who told you that?'

'M – M-'

'Malfoy?' the second year nodded, struggled out of his grasp and sprinted away like his tail was on fire. Ron stared after the boy thoughtfully, while Seamus nodded sagely,

'_See_? He's been threatening Hufflepuff's with the 'none may dare cross my path' line.'

'That's ridiculous.' Hermione said. 'This is a _school_. With corridors and classes and _rules-_'

'You don't understand 'Mione. He's evil.' Ron muttered in her ear, though loud enough for Seamus to hear. 'He's trying to take over the school, I'm sure of it.'

Seamus laughed nervously, 'I wonder why he hasn't been caught yet. I mean, where are all the teachers?'

* * *

Soon enough there was a class with a mix of Gryffindor's and Slytherins. Seventh year made it compulsory for all students to choose a few subjects they wanted to focus on for further studies. Which meant there were only a maximum of 12- 15 in each high level class. 

Hermione walked into her high level potions class feeling apprehensive. Some Ravenclaws had already warned her to keep out of Malfoy's way because it was rumored that he was unpredictably violent and he would love to take out his psychopathic tendencies on Gryffindor's. Gryffindor's were warned to stay out of his way and to especially avoid any unnecessary arguments or dares involving him. Obviously, that didn't scare her one bit but she was still nervous and curious about how the power politics would play out. Many Gryffindor's weren't very good with listening to such warnings.

Seating fell into place naturally, Gryffindor's on the left, Slytherins on the right. The Gryffindor's were outnumbered but didn't look very concerned. Hermione knew that the rest of the school was already terrified of Malfoy's new power but she was worried about how the Gryffindor's were going to react. Malfoy looked like he had gained the fearsome aura of an arch mage and he was only in seventh year! Hermione was spending a lot of her time trying to figure out how a witch or wizard could become so powerful overnight, but her research was going to take time. There were many ways one could do that, but most had horrible consequences, sacrifices and costs.

Gryffindor's were supposed to be proud and fearless. They wouldn't back down even if all the odds were against them. They wouldn't join the rest of the school in their diplomacy and 'tactful' avoiding of this new Slytherin gang. Harry was going to be really annoyed about the rest of the school cowering in fear from the Slytherin's. He was going to be even more difficult to control than Ron.

Malfoy sat in the second row with Blaise on his right and Alicia behind him, surrounded on all sides by a smug bunch of Slytherins, who were openly throwing dirty looks at them. Malfoy himself ignored the Gryffindor's all together.

Snape swept into the dungeon classroom with his usual dramatic flair, black robe flying behind him. He came to a brief stand still in front of his new class.

'Since all of you have taken high level potions, prepare for a difficult and challenging year. As you all know, excellence is the only way to pass.' His voice had his usual bored, stale tone. Some Gryffindor's sighed in resignation; to be aurors, high level potions' was an unfortunate necessity. Dean was one of them.

After a rigorous hour and a half, the corridor filled with students about to leave for the next class. Ron and a few others came to meet up with them before compulsory SL defense, which was next.

It was inevitable, but Hermione still put a restraining arm on Ron as the unpleasantness began. Malfoy was unusually silent, but his smirk remained fixed as Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and others taunted what they called 'the incomplete Trio'.

Dean, Seamus, Ron and two other girls flared up and it fell into the usual verbal match between the two gangs.

'Get out the way gutter boy, and learn your place.'

'Shut up!' seethed Ron, 'your dear _Voldy-rot_ is dead, so act dead or we'll _teach_ you how to.'

'Quiet!' Malfoy's voice suddenly boomed through the corridor. The bickering faded away almost instantly. Ron glanced at Hermione uncertainly. Malfoy suddenly looked completely different. His skin looked paler, his eyes shone silver and a gentler, more sinister smirk graced his features. His magic reverberated around him and everyone fell into an awed silence. Ron's mouth fell open in shock.

'Know your place, _brave_ Gryffindor's or suffer the immediate consequences.' Malfoy was almost polite, if it wasn't for the evil sneer that never left his face. The Slytherins sniggered around him, making rude gestures, and then the entire bunch apparated with a pop. Hermione couldn't believe it.

'You can't – you can't apparate within Hogwarts! The shields, and-'

'Stop whispering, will you.' Ron grumbled. He had already recovered from the confirmation that Malfoy was actually an arch mage now, like Dumbledore and Voldemort had been.

Dean and some others talked in a huddled group,

'So much power!'

'But how-?'

'He'll kill us-'

'The next you – know – who.'

'- Evil-'

'How do we-?'

'Shhh'

Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione and he held back to have a more private conversation.

'Don't trivialize this, Ron.'

He sighed and stared at his (dirty) shoes, 'I'm not afraid of him, 'Mione.'

'Nor am I, but that doesn't mean we rush into it.'

'Like Harry.'

'Malfoy's been our enemy for years. But why exactly has he always hated us so much?'

'Because he's evil.' Ron said simply.

'Voldemort's dead. So he can't be death eater. And anyway, there has never been enough proof that he was one.'

'You're defending him!' Ron threw up his arms in exasperation, 'I can't believe this!.'

'I am _not_.' Hermione snapped, 'All I'm saying is that we don't know what his true intentions are-'

'-To take over the school, the country, and then the world.' Ron said seriously, blue eyes blazing. Hermione sighed and looked around carefully,

'Let's discuss this later. If he really does have the power of an arch mage, like Dumbledore, then who knows what he can do.'

'So what? So what if he's powerful. Let him try something, just let him!'

* * *

Thanks for reading! Every annoying comment is appreciated. I've already written the entire twisted saga on my pc, so if you want me to go through the trouble of continuously uploading all the chapters, please drop in some nasty comments. Thanks.

* * *

Something from the next chapter:

'How about a practical joke?'

'Yeah, we need to check on whether he still has a sense of humor after being orphaned,' Ron snickered.

'Orphaned?' Harry asked, his eyes dim.

'Yeah, his parents died over the summer.' Harry smirked, his eyes shiny again.

'Then we definitely need to check on his sense of humor.' They both gave each other dark sinister grins.

'After all, we can't let him take life too seriously,' Ron announced and they both fell into another fit of giggles.


	2. Harry Potter Returns

Chapter 2: Dead Hufflepuff, and Harry Potter Returns.

* * *

Nearly a week into school, and the first death occurred. A third year Hufflepuff was found dead in an unused corridor of the school. 

The Gryffindor's received the news with grave serious faces. After Malfoy's proclamation to the seventh year Gryffindor's, the entire school had stopped acknowledging, or at most, avoiding them too. People stuck in their own house groups and avoided talking to any other houses as far as possible. Rumors flew around school with amazing speed, each more absurd and terrifying than the last. Gryffindor's were the most isolated. Even now, some Hufflepuff's looked furtively at their table, and started whispering amongst each other.

'What the hell has Malfoy done? He's scared everyone to bits!'

'Seamus, you're a prefect. You need to advise the juniors to stick to groups.' Hermione said gravely. Dean nodded, Neville looked nervous and Ginny glared at the Slytherin table. McGonagall finished with the sad news and retreated to discuss the problem with the other puzzled and horrified faculty. It was a mysterious, unexplained death and a sprinkling of aurors hung around the campus to investigate.

'Who d'you think did it?' asked Ginny.

'Malfoy obviously,' murmured Neville, chewing his lower lip and casting suspicious glances at the said suspect.

'We should tell McGonagall.' Dean said.

'We don't have proof,' Hermione argued, the voice of reason.

'So what? She's on our side,' Dean countered. Ron shook his head disagreeing with both of them.

'No, we should settle this ourselves.'

'How? Have a plan?' Seamus asked enthusiastically, grinning with excitement.

'I'm in,' added Ginny with her vote . Neville looked at her uncertainly and then said,

'Me too.'

'Are you all crazy?' Mione exclaimed finally getting slightly high-pitched, 'He is an arch mage! With all of Slytherin and Ravenclaw on his side! Even all together we won't even make a dent.'

'No, we won't, but we'll try,' Ron announced heroically his eyes shining with the glory of victory.

'We have to think like them. We need some trick, some advantage, some leverage,' Ginny muttered.

'Mione, think of something,' Ron pleaded with his big blue eyes and short crop of bright red hair. Hermione's heart softened but remained firm.

'We can't kill him, Ron. There's no proof.'

'We can't kill him sneakily. It's wrong.' Neville added thoughtfully. Hermione nodded, thankful for at least one ally in the argument. Slowly everyone's enthusiasm was fading and they all looked doubtful. Ron felt the tide turning and frowned.

'But it would be a good riddance,' he muttered angrily.

'Mione's right, Ron. We don't have proof. Can't we do something else to fix this mess?' Ginny said, trying to calm him down. Ron huffed and sank intro his chair, softly, filthily cursing the people around him. Hermione kicked him from under the table. Then she took charge.

'Seamus, Dean, Ginny, collect the prefects. We'll have a meeting about this in the common room.'

'It's not safe to talk here.'

'Right.'

* * *

On Monday another huge change interfered with life on HW campus. McGonagall announced that a university was being added to HW within a few days. The link would take just two days. It was mainly for higher, university level education. It was also taking in some young soldiers from the recent war against you-know-who. 

Ron and Dean cheered with the rest of the school, albeit a bit more enthusiastically and then gave each other hi-fi's from across the Gryffindor table. This meant Fred and George's return! The university would hold about a maximum of forty students. University level education was exclusive and only the best and privileged were allowed to enter. Ex-soldiers were given scholarships based on their talents, and Fred and George were among these since they couldn't afford it otherwise. McGonagall continued her announcement despite the cheers and widespread speculation about who would get in that filled the Great Hall following her first few lines of the announcement.

'The strict rule is that no seniors will be allowed on our junior campus and vice-versa.' She glared at the Hall from over her specs and continued,

'No exceptions. Punishment is straight suspension. No questions either.' Immediately there were gasps and 'why's' followed by many angry shouts of protest combined with a flurry of righteous indignation

McGonagall pursed her lips and faced her unpopular statement stoically. She continued as if nothing had happened.

'We don't want any bullying on campus children, and that's the end of the matter. The atmosphere in Hogwarts is important to all of us and must not be sullied by such behavior. For the seventh years, don't try breaking my shields. I've given due warning.' With a wink at the Gryffindor table she stalked off the stage.

'_She_ is a myopic fool,' announced Hermione.

'This is totally unfair!' Seamus complained too loudly.

'Don't worry, people, we'll find a way. It's Fred and George - don't forget,' and Ron smirked in an extremely Slytherin way.

Suddenly the entire school erupted into cheers. People stood on chairs and tables waving their arms and catcalling. All except a few composed and expressionless Slytherin's, of-course. Quite a few Ravenclaws clapped politely, while most of them cheered as enthusiastically as the rest. Harry Potter had arrived.

He stood at the door of the Great Hall, as skinny as ever, with messy black hair, bright green eyes and that lopsided wide grin. He soaked in the applause and the grin faded a bit. He ran a hand through his hair self-consciously and weaved his way towards the Gryffindor table. He waved at some hesitating Ravenclaws and Slytherin's; was hugged and hugged and congratulated, and clapped on the back and kissed until he finally made it to his own.

There were some tearful hello's and more emotional exchanges this time. After everything settled down, Harry was accompanied to the common room, constantly surrounded by his close friends, admirers and Gryffindor's. Everyone filled Harry in on the gossip and more serious state of Hogwarts. In their ecstatic celebration of the end of the war, everyone forgot about the House Divide. They cheered the death of the evil arch mage, You-Know-Who. And then it was time to party.

* * *

A/N: The plot thickens! I promise some real action in the next chapter.

* * *

Next:

'Do you want to talk about it?' Mione asked gently.

'About murdering Voldemort?' Hermione winced at his choice of words and nodded.

Harry giggled and said, 'It was fun.' And then tried really hard to calm his next bout of giggling. In his own head the idea of calling what he went though 'fun' was so ridiculous that it became insanely funny. So funny, that he couldn't control his giggling which he knew would turn into a snarky snicker pretty soon.

'You're drunk!' Mione exclaimed and stalked off in an annoyed huff.

* * *


End file.
